Various devices have been described in the past for delivery of volatile materials to the air for purposes of providing a pleasant odor or delivering an active ingredient such as insect repellent or medicine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,345 to Buck describes a deodorizer dispenser for delivery of a perfume to the atmosphere. The dispenser is provided with a strong adhesive to position the dispenser in a discrete location. The adhesive is specifically selected to be strong, so that its removal (for example, by children) is difficult. See column 2, lines 22-29.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,995 to Lelicoff discloses an insect repellent assembly that is to be placed on a user's garment. The assembly is provided with a film of pressure-sensitive adhesive, which removably holds the assembly on a desired portion of the user or user's garment. There is no discussion of the nature of the pressure-sensitive adhesive used in the assembly, and no indication that the assembly is repositionable. Because fabric of garments usually readily releases fibers on removal of adhesive tape adhered thereto and oils on the skin similarly transfer to adhesive tape, it is expected that such devices are not repositionable once removed from the intended substrate taught in this reference.
Products currently on the market that incorporate an adhesive to mount room air freshener devices on a wall or similar surface all utilize aggressive adhesives that tend to damage or mar the surface on which the product is mounted when the product is removed.